The present invention relates to a retractable cord for a mobile phone or other wireless device.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional mobile phone 10 having a microphone 18 for converting a user""s voice into electrical signals and a speaker 12 for converting electrical signals into sound for the user to hear. The user can enter phone numbers or other information using a key pad 16 and view information on a display panel 14. Conventional mobile phone 10 also has circuitry (not shown) to receive, transmit, and process electrical signals for wireless mobile phone communication. Mobile phones, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ccell phones,xe2x80x9d and their operation are well known in the art.
FIG. 2 is a diagram of a conventional cord 24 for mobile phone 10. Cord 24 has a connector 28, such as a phone-type plug, to be inserted into a corresponding connector, such as a jack or other receptacle, on mobile phone 10. Many mobile phones have such a connector as illustrated by a device connector 20 on a top 11 and a device connector 22 on a side 13 of mobile phone 10. Usually, a mobile phone has only one connector, and device connectors 20 and 22 are both shown to illustrate typical locations for the connectors.
When plugged into mobile phone 10, cord 24 permits a user to hear sound through a speaker in an ear piece 30 to be inserted into the user""s ear in this example. A section 26 of the cord electrically connects speaker 30 with connector 28 and can include, for example, wires within a protective coating. Conventional cord 24 also typically includes a microphone in ear piece 30 for converting a user""s voice into an electrical signal. Certain conventional cords 24 have the microphone separately attached to section 26, as represented by a microphone 25. The separate microphone 25 is located, for example, approximately twelve inches from ear piece 30 so that it is close to a user""s mouth when ear piece 30 is inserted into the user""s ear. Other types of separate microphones include boom microphones, and other types of ear pieces include headsets having a speaker for placement against or proximate a user""s ear.
The insertion of cord 24 into device connectors 20 or 22 de-activates speaker 12 and microphone 18 and permits hands-free use of mobile phone 10. It also permits the user to locate mobile phone 10 away from his or her head and thus avoid or minimize potential adverse effects of electromagnetic energy from the phone""s antenna.
Mobile phone 10, however, provides no convenient way to store cord 24. For example, a user may wrap cord 24 around mobile phone 10 when not in use, or the user may simply bunch up the cord apart from the mobile phone and place it in the user""s pocket, purse, or briefcase. When stored in any of those ways, cord 24 can become tangled, making it difficult to quickly insert ear piece 30 into the user""s ear in order to answer an incoming telephone call or to make an outgoing call. When stored apart from the mobile phone, cord 24 can become lost or not easily located for attachment to mobile phone 10 to answer or make a telephone call.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more convenient way to store and attach a cord for a mobile phone or other wireless device.
A mobile phone or other wireless device consistent with the present invention includes a retractable cord having an ear piece. A retractable mechanism in the mobile phone or other wireless device operates to permit extension of the cord from the mobile phone or other wireless device through an aperture and retract at least a portion of the cord into the mobile phone or other wireless device through the aperture.